Perfect Girl, Hinata
by everlasting.rainbow
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba are students looking for a place to rent. Tsunade offers them her place and also an offer of free rent. On one condition. That they manage to turn her neice, Hinata, into a Perfect Lady. NARUHINA - discontinued
1. Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…sadly…

Hey guys!! This is going to be my second fan-fic. Its sort of a perfect girl evolution x naruto. For those of you who haven't read perfect girl evolution…check it out!! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!! xDD p.s this is going to be another naruhina fic.

* * *

_blah blah – _Hinata's thoughts

**BLAH BLAH **– inner Hinata

**Chapter 1 – Mission Impossible**

Naruto fumed. He was tired, it was freaking hot and they'd been standing out here on the doorstep for half an hour already, luggage scattered around them, waiting for someone to open the stupid door. He pounded the door again. "IS ANYONE IN TTTHHHEERRRE???!". Kiba who was sitting on the ground chose to ignore him and closed his eyes. Sasuke who was leaning against the wall rolled his eyes. "Shut up dobe, people are staring". Naruto scowled and glared at him. It was true though, a lot of people who was passing by the huge mansion were casting him rather strange looks.

Naruto shot death glares back at them, making them look down and hurry off. He sighed in defeat and slumped down onto the marble floor, leaning against the impressive front door. "I thought Tsunade-baa-chan said that someone would be at home.". Kiba yawned, "Who would want to let a ramen-freak into their house…". Oh, that was it. Naruto snapped. "AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE B.O DOG-TEME." Kiba twitched.

"NANI…AT LEAST I HAVE A BRAIN UNLIKE YOU". They continued to bicker and scream. Sasuke sighed…stupid idiots…and he'd have to put up with this for god knows how long.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were lying down on the green grass, staring at the clear blue sky and listening to the crickets sing in the summer heat. He heard Naruto sigh and mumble, "This is thhhee life". "Hnnnn", said Sasuke lazily. Kiba grunted. Except…they would have to leave all of this behind in about two weeks time._

_All three had applied for Konoha's School of Arts and all three had managed to get scholarships. Naruto had applied for music, Sasuke and Kiba were both doing the designer courses. The three boys lived in the countryside and were the best of buddies…not that Sasuke would ever admit this fact to any one though. _

_The three continued to lay in contented silence until Kiba's voice broke it. "Hey guys…what are we gonna do about where we're gonna stay and stuff…?". This struck some realisation into them. Crap. They didn't have a place to stay (Konoha was a city…far away from where the three lived). Naruto sweatdropped…"So we'll have to look for a place to rent…?" The trio sighed…rent money…something that they really didn't have much. _

"_Well you guys could always stay at my place" said a familiar voice. Naruto sat up quickly and spun around. "TSUANDE-BAA-CHAN!!! CONGRATS ON YOUR WEDDING!!! SORRY WE COULDN'T COME" Tsunade rolled her eyes…he was still the same loud idiot… she slapped him at the back of his head. Tsunade was like an 'aunt' to all three boys, though she was especially close to Naruto. _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What did you say about us staying at your place?" Tsunade grinned. "Well, you see. Me and Jiraiya are going to travel around the world as our honeymoon. So yeah, basically my place is free right now. You guys can come and live in it until I come back. I'm sure by then you would have had settled in and can look for another place." _

_The three stared at her and each other. They've been to her house before and it was HUGE. She was after all, one of the most successful business women in Japan. "Wait, so we don't have to pay for the rent??" asked Kiba eagerly. Tsunade snorted. "Course you still have to. Just not as much as you'll have to pay for other places." "Aawwww…come on baa-chan!" whined Naruto. Tsunade glared at him, "You call me that again and you guys will have to find another place to live." Kiba and Sasuke punched Naruto in the head to shut him up. _

_Tsunade sighed…they really haven't changed much. Except for Sasuke. A small smile flickered across her face. He had grown up with the loss of his brother, Itachi. The two brothers had been very close and the sudden loss had been too much for the young Uchiha, causing him to become secluded in his own world. That was until he met Naruto. Naruto had reached out to Sasuke and had helped him come out of his darkness. Shortly afterwards the two boys met Kiba and now the three were the best of friends. _

_She glanced at Sasuke who had the smallest of smiles on his face. Naruto seemed to have that effect on people. He had this effect where everyone felt like they could put faith into him. He certainly had that effect on her. He had changed her from an alcoholic and gambling addict to a happily wedded woman. She grinned and shook her head. Who would have thought that she'd turn out like she was now? She certainly never would have imagined herself like this 4 years ago. If only she had that ability. To change people. Then maybe Hinata wouldn't be like…_

_Suddenly, an idea started to form in her head. A sly smile spread across her face. Well…why not…She cleared her throat causing the trio to stop bickering and squabbling. "Well…maybe I COULD offer you free rent." The three stared at here for the second time. Naruto looked at her with his puppy eyes. "REALLY OBAA-CHAN??!" he tackled her into a hug whilst Kiba and Sasuke grinned and high-fived. _

_Tsunade impatiently peeled Naruto off her. "ON the condition that you manage to accomplish one thing". Sasuke scowled, of course there had to be some catch to it. "What is it" asked Kiba._

_Tsunade grinned. _

"_That you manage to turn my niece, Hinata, into a perfect lady" _

"_NANI…??" Sasuke stared at her like she was a mad woman, whilst Naruto and Kiba had their mouths wide open. What kind of a 'MISSION' was that???_

_Tsunade turned around to leave. "Accept it or leave it," She casted them one more look, an evil glint in her eyes. "but if you manage to turn her into a perfect lady in 4 months time you guys can have free rent and live for however long at my place. But until then, you guys will still have to pay." And that was it. With one last wave she was gone._

_Sasuke scowled. No way was he gonna do something like that._

_Or so he thought._

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sighed as he continued to listen to the annoying shouts of Naruto's and Kiba's fight. The two had managed to convince him to take Tsunade's 'mission' on. How they did it…he had no idea. Or maybe it was because of the tantalising bait of the free rent that they could get.

Naruto glared at Kiba. Kiba glared at Naruto. Naruto sighed…is it just him but does every one of his conversations with Kiba had to end up like this. "What, can't think of a comeback ramen-freak?" smirked Kiba. Naruto seethed and was about to retort when suddenly the door opened.

Naruto who was still leaning against the front door gave a surprised yelp and he landed backwards, head-on onto the cold marble floor. He rubbed the back of his head. "Itai…". He looked up to glare at the person, "About time some…" he didn't finish his sentence because when he looked up at the mystery person he did something everyone least suspected. He screamed. "AAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH".

He scrambled back to Kiba and Sasuke who both looked like they were going to scream themselves. Because the 'THING' that had greeted them at the door was well…not human. The three were clutching onto each other, eyes wide and shaking with fear. The 'thing' that stood in front of them had a somewhat strange resemblance to a human however…

Long, greasy blue-ish straggly hair covered the 'things' face, making it impossible to decipher its features. The 'thing' was wearing extremely baggy sweats which were covered with countless stains. Naruto stared at the 'thing' then came to realisation that it was a female. The mystery female brang a hand to brush back part of her extremely over-grown fringe, revealing one rather blood-shot eye.

Naruto had to bite back another scream. Sasuke's voice broke through the thick silence. "W-who are you??!" Naruto heard her sigh. "I'm Hinata." His eyes widened. Wait a second…THIS IS HINATA?? THE GIRL WHOM THEY HAVE TO… 'CONVERT'. OH. MY. GOD. BAA-CHAN IS SO DEAD.

**( HINATA'S POV )**

Hinata brang one hand up to brush some of her hair out of her face. And when she saw what was in front of her…she felt like screaming herself. TSUNADE WANTS ME TO LIVE WITH THREE GUYS???? AARRRGGGHH. Hinata felt like hurling up, because...the three guys were well…cute. _NOOOO…I CAN'T HAVE THOUGHTS LIKE THAT. _**WHY NOT…ITS TRUE. AND ESPECAILLY THE BLONDE-HAIRED…**Hinata scowled and pushed her thoughts away.

How the hell was she going to survive with these three…RADIANT creatures around?? Oh god. Tsunade is so dead.

**( NORMAL ) **

Hinata hesitated before speaking. "Eeerr…you guys wanna come in or something?" The three nodded and having regained their composure quickly got off each other and scrambled for their bags. Hinata awkwardly held the door open for them as they went inside. Once again there was tense silence. "U-umm…I think I'll go and check to see if the maids have finished arranging your rooms yet."

The three merely nodded and stared at her whilst she quickly scurried up the stairs. Once she was safely out of sight the three boys exploded. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE BAA-CHAN…" "WHY DID YOU GUYS HAVE TO DRAG ME INTO THIS…" "WHAT THEY HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW??" The three fell into gloomy depression. Naruto sighed. "Well, we can't turn back now…so we might as well just try to…" Kiba glared at him. "You have got to be kidding me. Did you see the state she was in?? How the hell are we going to turn that into a 'perfect lady'??"

The two started to bicker again. Sasuke sighed…kami-sama…what had he gotten himself into??? He hit them both on the head to shut them up. The two glared at him. Sasuke smirked, "Well…for once…I agree with Naruto. We might as well give it a shot. Think about it. Free rent." Kiba stared at him for a second before raising his hands in defeat.

Naruto grinned. "Cool…except how are we going to do this??!!" Kiba frowned. "Well, first thing is we have GOT to do something about that appearance." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Duh…except how are we gonna do that?? Its not like she'll just sit down and not do anything…and remember what baa-chan said??"

**FLASHBACK**

_Tsunade grinned. "So you guys in?" The three nodded unsurely. Tsunade's grin became wider. "Excellent…except I should warn you about one thing…Hinata…can have a well…rather 'vicious' nature. Even I can't convince her to do anything to change. Especially her look"_

**END FLASHBACK**

At that time the three were all picturing a geeky looking girl with braces, fuzzy blown up hair and thick thick glasses. They DEFINTALY were not expecting this. Naruto and Kiba once again resumed their gloomy depression. That is until they saw Sasuke give them one of his smirks. And they saw him lift up a bottle.

Naruto took it and Kiba glanced over his shoulder to read the label. They were sleeping pills. Maximum effect. Naruto stared at Sasuke who merely shrugged. "Well at least she won't be struggling…and don't ask why I have them." Naruto stared at the bottle in his hand.

Oh dear god.

* * *

That was the first chapter of 'Perfect Girl, Hinata' peoples!! Hope you liked it xDD as you would of have noticed by now Hinata is very…OOC. Review please!! everlasting.rainbow 


	2. Blackmail

Sorry about the late update…I've been piled with tests and assignments (sob). Anyway hope you enjoy!! This is the second chapter to Perfect Girl, Hinata.

* * *

**Blahblah- **naruto's thoughts 

_blahblah- _hinata's thoughts

**Chapter 2 – Blackmail**

Naruto gulped nervously. "Uummm…Sasuke are you sure about this?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What are you scared? Scaredy-cat." Naruto twitched. He hated it when Sasuke used that taunt on him. Kiba suppressed his laughter rather unsuccessfully. _**Ohhh…that's it. **_"Fine!! We'll do it tonight!!!" snapped Naruto.

Sasuke and Kiba simply smirked. The quicker they got this over with, the better.

---------------------------------

Hinata in fact didn't go up to check on the rooms. No, the head butler could deal with that. Instead she locked herself in her room so that she could hyperventilate. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow so that she could stifle her scream of frustration. _Stupid Obaa-chan!!! Doesn't she know when to STOP??? _No-one could change her. Not her father, not her sister, not Tsunade. NO-ONE. So why did Tsunade-baa-chan have to keep on pressing on this issue??

Hinata groaned and turned onto her back so that she could stare at her black-painted ceiling. Heck, her whole ROOM was black. Black walls, black curtains, desk…Tsunade has been trying to force her to have a 'normal' bedroom for a long time. But Hinata liked it like this. It was dark; no-one would be able to SEE her, to see her face. After all, who would want to look at an ugly girl all the time?

**FLASHBACK**

_Hinata shuffled on her feet nervously, looking down at her spotless school shoes, a pink envelope clutched in her hand. She heard someone coming, looking up, she saw him. She felt her heart swell with joy. He DID come! Maybe he'll accept…_

_He stared at her with a cool and bored expression. His short black hair was gently ruffling in the breeze. "You told me to come here?" he asked in a lazy voice. "H-Hai." She said, blushing lightly. "Ano, Sai-kun…ano…" her voice trailed off. She had to do this. "What…hurry up with it" he said in a slightly irritated voice. His words stung Hinata a bit but she ignored it. "Gomen but…p-please accept m-my feelings!!" and with that she ducked her head and held out the envelope in front of her._

_There came awkward silence and then suddenly Sai's laughter broke it. Hinata looked up, confused and hurt. Sai stopped laughing and snorted, _

"_Sorry but I don't go out with ugly girls" _

_And with that he walked away. Hinata stared at his retreating back and she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. The rejected envelope was still in her hands. Her heart came crashing down onto the floor and below. _

_Was she really that ugly?_

_(2 weeks later)…_

_Hinata let the unending tears fall out of her eyes as she cried. She will never be able to see her mother again, never be able to eat her mum's homemade cinnamon rolls, never be able to hear her voice, to talk to her. _

_The thoughts made Hinata bawl harder. "Hinata stop it at once. What would other people think when they see you like this? You are going to be the heir to the Hyuuga company when you grow up one day!" her father hissed in a cold voice._

_She looked up in shock as she stared at her father. Her vision was slightly blurred through her tears but she could still see that cold mask that her father had on ever since the death of her mother. _

"_Fix yourself up. And smooth out that dress. How are you going to be the heir when you look like…this? Why can't you look more like your sister, Hanabi? At least she has a decent face"_

_Hinata felt her heart crack. There it was. That again. Beauty. _

'_Sorry but I don't go out with ugly girls'_

'_At least she has a decent face'_

_Hinata felt this indescribable feeling swell inside her…perhaps it was the sudden feeling of realization. All she could think was…_

_No-one liked ugly girls and she, Hinata Hyuuga, was ugly. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata sighed as she let the memories replay in her mind. She had been broken after the train of incidents that had happened but then Tsunade her aunt saw the state she was in when she came to visit and immediately asked Hiashi if Hinata could stay at her place.

For that, Hinata was thankful to Tsunade. She needed a change. To get away from her old school, away from her old life. However…her new life wasn't much better. She could feel the stares of others at school; she could hear the whispers and giggling that they were sharing. Perhaps she should try and attempt to fix up her image a bit. She picked up a lock of her rather greasy and long hair. It was dull and was practically screaming for attention.

Suddenly she heard a soft knocking at her door. Sighing she pulled herself off her bed and dragged her way to the door. She opened it to find that it was one of the guys, the blonde-haired one…the one with those beautiful blue eyes…_STOP IT_. Hinata felt like hiding. She didn't want to be anywhere within in his… 'radiance'. "What?" she said in a irritated voice. She must have had sounded rather scary because she could see the blonde wince. _But then again I don't blame him. _"Eerrr…Hinata right? Well, we just finished packing and ummm…its dinner time now so errr…yeahi'llmeetyouatthediningroom" and with that he quickly rushed downstairs.

Hinata stared after him, trying to process what he just said. _Oh right dinner. _What was the rush though? Was her presence really that hard to stand?

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly jogged down the marble staircase. Why on earth did Kiba and Sasuke-teme have to force _him _to get her?? His nerves had been running high as he knocked on her door. When he saw her dishevelled state that she was in his guilty conscience rose even higher as he thought of the…'events' that they would have to put her through tonight and on top of that she seemed to have been giving him death glares underneath her matted fringe. Naruto shuddered involuntarily at the memory. 

Naruto sighed…_**Well…time to start 'mission makeover'. Sasuke-teme had better have the 'drink' ready. And if that doesn't work…well, I still have a back-up plan. **_Naruto couldn't help but smirk in a Sasuke type of way.

--------------------------------

Dinner was an awkward affair. Hinata was sitting by herself on one side of the table whilst the three boys sat opposite her. A strained tension was present and Naruto's attempt to 'liven' up the atmosphere was not working. Naruto glanced nervously at Hinata. She didn't seem to be suspicious of anything. Good. In fact she was staring rather hard at the plate. Naruto's eyes darted over to Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba gave him a slight nod.

"Errr…I think I'll go and grab some drinks" Naruto said nervously and then he quickly slipped into the kitchen. _**Ok Sasuke-teme said that her cup would be the purple one, the purple one…**_Finding the tray of drinks that Sasuke had already prepared he entered the dining room again.

He could see Sasuke and Kiba trying to act as normally as possible. Naruto took a deep breath in _**just act like all those times you had to cover up for a prank…**_he quickly handed out the drinks, making sure that Hinata's was the purple cup.

She gave a murmur of thanks and she lifted up the cup. Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto drew in closer as they saw the cup getting closer and closer to her lips. The rim of the cup touched her lips. The boys held their breaths. But then suddenly…

"You guys did something to it didn't you?"

The three stared at her with bug eyes. HOW THE HELL…Hinata sighed as she put her cup back down again. "Isn't it a bit obvious? You guys have been acting all weird…normally if that blonde over there would say something stupid you guys would be smashing him on the head or something."

Sasuke twitched. The girl was smart…after only interacting them for a short while she could already pick up their habits. Great…their plans were in ruins now. Might as well admit what they were going to do and see if she'd go along with…

Naruto pulled out something from his pocket with a grin. It was a photo.

Sasuke and Kiba glanced each other. What on earth…

They inched in closer and...

Kiba and Sasuke tried to stifle their laughter when they saw the photo. It was a picture of a much younger version of Hinata and she was dressed in a ridiculous pink, frilly and lacy dress.

Hinata went bug eyed and tried to grab the photo, however Naruto quickly stuffed the photo back into his pocket again, a grin plastered across his face. Kiba roared with laughter and Sasuke settled in for a smirk.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oi Naruto!"_

"_What Obaa-chan?" he spun around looking slightly annoyed. "The bus is gonna be here soon"_

_Tsunade glared at him, making Naruto shut up. "Look…just in case you can't…persuade Hinata I have one final item that should be able to help you" she said slipping the photo into Naruto's hand._

**END FLASHBACK**

A blush was starting to spread across Hinata's face. _I AM SOOOO GOING TO KILL OBAA-CHAN FOR THIS._ She sent killer glares at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly at this. God she was freaky.

"Give the photo back" she whispered in a deadly quiet voice.

Sasuke smirked. "Not unless you co-operate with us" Hinata stared at him. Sasuke smirked even more at this, "You wouldn't want that photo to be leaked out on the schools' internet would you?"

Hinata felt herself go pale at the idea…oh god…she will never be able to live it down. Stupid, stupid Obaa-chan. Her life was fine until she had to send these three guys over here. God. But there was no other choice…she couldn't afford to let everyone else see the photo. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll go along with your stupid idea."

The three hi-fived each other. Stage one of mission makeover…complete.

"Naruto, Sasuke!! Hold her down more!!"

"Shut up dog-teme!!! Why don't YOU try doing it??!!"

Kiba growled but let the comment pass. He had to concentrate otherwise he's end up poking her in the eye with the scissors. Ok…let's try trimming this fringe a bit so we can actually see her face.

Hinata felt herself panic. "NOOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THE FRINGE!!" Naruto and Sasuke gritted their teeth and tried to hold her down more. Damn she was strong for someone with such a small build.

Kiba bit his lip and then positioned the scissors and…_snip._ He started to trim down her wild mass of hair (they had forced her to wash her hair first). Thank god for those designer courses. He started to layer her hair and give her a fringe. Hinata tried to escape but Naruto and Sasuke held her down firmly.

After a few more minutes of cutting, Kiba gave some finishing touches to her hair and stood back to take a look at his end result and…he went bug-eyed.

Instead of the 'thing' that they had seen earlier this morning this girl was…cute. Kiba felt himself slightly drooling. Were they really the same person??

The two bangs that Kiba had cut for her was gently framing her oval face. She had soft pale lavender eyes which were currently glaring at him at the moment. Kiba laughed nervously but he couldn't take his eyes off her creamy pale complexion and her full pouty lips…

"OI KIBA!!!"

Kiba snapped out of his trance. "Yeah what?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Have you finished yet??? It's getting really hard to hold her down now" Kiba gave a slight nod. Sasuke and Naruto both sighed with relief and released Hinata who tried to rush for the door but Kiba got there first.

"We still haven't finished with you yet" he said smirking. He grabbed her by her shoulders and steered her back to the seat, forcing her to face Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata lifted her head up hesitantly and saw Sasuke and Naruto staring at her, their eyes bulging. She ducked her head in humility. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Great…she had school tomorrow. Everyone would be able to SEE her. They'd all have the same reaction…

"IS THAT REALLY YOU HINATA??"

She looked up at the loud blonde and was about to retort back angrily.

"You look really nice Hinata!!"

She stared at him. Was this another one of their pranks?? But she couldn't see any signs of a sneer on the blonde's face. He was also smiling at her. She found herself smiling back. She couldn't help it. His smile was…infectious.

Naruto felt a bit startled. She had smiled. She looked even prettier when she smiled. Sure it wasn't a huge grin or anything but…he liked it.

Kiba coughed in a slightly annoyed way.

"Ok Hinata, first me and Sasuke is going to tell you about hair maintenance and a bit about make-up…"

Hinata felt her heart drop and she sighed inwardly…this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hinata gulped nervously as she tried to smooth down her now shortened school skirt and tugged at her shirt (her skirt before reached down to her ankles). She took a deep breath in…_just think about the photo…the photo…think about what would happen if everyone saw the photo…_ She glanced at the three guys behind her. Naruto gave her a reassuring grin whilst Kiba and Sasuke gave her a slight nod. She sighed…_god…help me…I know I'm going to regret this…_

And then she stepped inside the school yard, greeted by the usual screams and shouts and people who were running around wildly. _This is going to be fine!!... _she took another step in.

Suddenly the noise ceased. People came to a stand still.

For the first time in the school yard of Konoha's School of Arts.

Everything went silent.

* * *

By the way, to anyone who was wondering…Hinata isn't emo xDD. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chappie!! xDD s2 everlasting.rainbow 


	3. First Meeting

Sorry about the late update peoples!!! Computer screwed up and all… Anyways, on the bright side…I give you Perfect Girl, Hinata…CHAPTER 3!

PLEASE NOTE! **A LOT**. I REPEAT. **A LOT** OF CHARACTERS ARE **OOC**.

**Warning:** This story **contains Ino-bashing**. So yes, if you like Ino please leave now; don't say you haven't been warned. I hold nothing against her. She was simply just chosen to be the antagonist of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Meeting**

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Everyone's attention was focused on the girl who was now standing nervously on the spot, darting quick glances at the people who were in the school yard. At first, no one recognised the undeniably pretty girl. But there was only one girl in the whole school who had that unique shade of lavender eyes and dark blue hair.

It was Hinata Hyuuga…THE Hinata Hyuuga.

And right behind her were the three most gorgeous guys that anyone has ever seen.

Hinata stared at the ground and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up so that she could disappear forever. _God, I hate Obaa-chan for doing this._ She felt someone give her a gentle shove from behind. She looked back icily to see Naruto and Kiba shooing her on and Sasuke giving her a pointed look which was something along the lines of _Remember what we told you last night_.

How could she forget…they spent up till 2 in the morning lecturing her on what she should do and shouldn't do as soon as she walked into school. It wasn't until a very tired Hinata started cracking her knuckles with a very pissed of look on her face, that the three guys shut their mouths.

She turned back round, took a deep breath and looked up. It was a sight she probably would never forget…everyone was staring at her with their jaw dropped open…she also noted that a few guys were dribbling…oh god. She began to make her way to the front door that would lead her to the art classroom.

Last nights conversation started to ring through her mind. _Don't make eye contact, just keep on walking, and act like everything is normal. _She tried to ignore the stares that everyone was giving her. _Look up don't look down. _She lifted her head up a little more...just focus on the freaking door. _And god, whatever you do…DON'T FALL. _

Come on, nearly there…2 more metres. She began to quicken her pace and then…she stumbled. _Oh god…_ She felt herself falling and she could hear snickers throughout the whole school. Suddenly she felt a strong hand steady her and then she found herself staring into passionless, dull jade green eyes.

Blushing slightly she pulled back and muttered a thanks. Looking up she saw that her saviour was a guy with short messy red hair and…was that eyeliner? There was no emotion on his face whatsoever. She had never seen him around before…was he new?

"Nice _trip _there, Hinata-_chan_"

Girly giggles filled the air and Hinata had to try and suppress the urge to roll her eyes. She'd recognise that annoying shrill voice anywhere…it belonged to none other than Yamanaka Ino who was most probably being surrounded by her mob of girls.

She was also a company heir like Hinata…in fact, the Yamanaka and Hyuuga's were rivals in business. This had Ino taking it into her account that she had to make everyday a living hell for Hinata.

Hinata sighed and gave one last withering glare at Ino before she disappeared into the building…completely forgetting about the three guys, who were now standing dumbly by the front gates, unsure of where to go.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight, the whole school erupted again into conversation, their main topic: Hinata.

Naruto glanced at the Sasuke and Kiba, both who looked slightly relieved that Hinata hadn't made too much of a fool of herself. "So…where's the prin-" He didn't get to finish his question because…

"AFTER THEM!!!"

The guys looked up with dread and saw a huge crowd of girls running towards them. Without even looking at each other they knew what they had to do…

"RRUUUNNNN!!!!"

* * *

Hinata sighed inwardly as she made her way out of her roll call class. As she walked down the corridors she could feel people staring and she could hear people whispering…most likely about her. Trying to avoid any gazes she slipped into the more deserted corridors which lead her to the art classroom.

Finally arriving at her destination she stopped at the door and entered the empty classroom, whilst breathing a sigh of relief…finally she could just go into her little corner and…

She stopped when she saw that someone else had already taken her usual spot. Her brow furrowed a little. Curious she started to walk nearer to her… 'intruder'. The mystery person looked up and Hinata felt her eyes widen a little. It was the guy from this morning. He was regarding her with an indifferent gaze, making Hinata feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Ano…thank you for this morning…"

All she got was a curt nod before he went back to whatever he was painting. Hinata felt a slight twinge of annoyance…he could at least have said _something_ in reply. Sighing she went to sit next to him…at least it was close to the corner. The guy looked up and lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Hinata proceeded to get out her paints but at the corner of her eye she was in fact looking at the guy who was sitting next to her.

She hadn't really got much of how he looked like from this morning and looking at him now she realised that he well…wasn't that bad-looking. His crimson red hair seemed to flame under the sunlight and the way his brow furrowed whilst he was concentrating was pretty cute…WAIT…WHERE DID _THAT_ THOUGHT COME FROM??

Hinata shook her head to clear away any other thoughts and forced herself to start sketching out the painting she was going to do. Soon, she was totally absorbed in her own world, oblivious to the fact that the classroom was starting to fill up and also oblivious to the fact that a girl with her hair ties in two buns plopped herself into a seat next to Hinata.

So it was only natural that she got freaked out when someone suddenly went…

"OH MY GOD…YOU HAVE TALENT GIRL!"

Startled, Hinata drew a jagged line across her page. She sighed and glared at the girl; however the other female didn't recoil, in fact she offered her a sheepish smile and stuck out her hand. "Gomen, Gomen, my name's Tenten. Yours?" Hinata looked down and started to rub out the mark, refusing to look up at Tenten.

"Well?"

_Maybe if I just ignored her then she'll live me alone…yeah, that sounds good. _

However, her happiness was short-lived when, Kurenai (her art teacher) came to check up on her sketch. "Nice job Hinata, its coming along nicely". Kurenai paused a bit when she looked at the guy sitting next to Hinata, "Gaara…perhaps you should tone it down a bit with the blood". Hinata's eyebrow rose up slightly…so his name was Gaara…she sneaked a glance at his painting and she suppressed a shiver. _Ok, the guy definitely had some issues. _

Kurenai was about to walk away when she turned around with a small smile on her face. "By the way Hinata…I like your new look" Immediately the whole classes attention focused onto her and Hinata felt like shrinking into her seat and disappearing underneath the desk…_oh kami-sama…_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sasuke…**

_KILL ME…_

Sasuke had been chased around the whole school by crazed girls for nearly half an hour already. Thank god his class didn't start until later that afternoon…

"KYYYAAAAAA!!! SASUKE-KUNNN!!!!"

Oh dear god.

Spying an empty corridor he slipped inside, hoping that the shadows will hide him from crazed fan girls. He held his breath when the group walked near him, puzzling on where their…object of affection…had disappeared off to. He started to breathe again when the group moved on, convinced that he was hiding in the library.

Craning his neck, he was about to walk out again when he saw that the corridor lead to an opening. Maybe he should hide out there for a while until classes…

He walked along the corridor and then found himself in a small grass opening, with sakura trees dotted here and there, laying the ground with its petals. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no-one was there and was about to plop himself onto the grass when he spotted a figure sitting underneath one of the sakura trees.

Freezing he tried to quietly back his way out. But it was too late. A pair of bright emerald green eyes was already fixed on him. _Oh god. _He waited for the usual uproar but instead the girl just went back to whatever she was reading. _Eh? _Curious he edged closer again and he saw that the female had unusual bright pink hair which blended well with the sakura tree she was sitting against. Smirking, he came closer still and sat down beside her.

She didn't even look at him, though he could faintly see a trace of annoyance and he could have sworn that he saw her eyebrow twitch. He tried to suppress the urge to smirk again; instead he got out a book of his own and began reading as well. There was silence between the two for about ten or so minutes before it was broken by…

"Ano…why are you sitting here?"

Looking up he regarded her with a blank look, which seemed to piss her off, if the veins that were starting to appear on her head was any indication. _Hhhmmm…she seems a lot like Hinata. _"What? It's a free country" The veins grew larger and the emerald eyes seemed to be sparking with anger.

She was about to retort when a high shrill voice pierced the atmosphere.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO SASUKE-KUN, FORE-HEAD GIRL?"

Sasuke sighed and began to pack his books. _Great…_He glanced at 'fore-head girl' and well…let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Shut up Ino-pig, I wasn't doing anything to _Sasuke-kun _…anyways; he wouldn't want anything to do with you"

Ino's face went slightly red with anger and she looked like she was going to blow…

"WELL AT LEAST _I _WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS ALWAYS FOLLOWING OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE I WAS WEAK, SAKURA-_CHAN_"

…no wait, she did blow.

Sasuke sighed and began to walk away from the verbal fight. He caught a glimpse of the pink-haired girl, Sakura was it? She was quivering with anger…oh yeah, Ino had definitely struck a chord.

"I'D RATHER HAVE A BIG FOREHEAD AND HAVE A BRAIN UNLIKE YOU INO-PIG, WHO DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN"

Sasuke had to resist the urge to smirk; instead he made his way towards the corridor. He could distantly hear Ino calling out his name and at the same time throwing insults at Sakura. Sasuke turned his head to catch one last glimpse of the pink-haired girl. Who seemed to have calmed down and had resumed reading her book, totally ignoring Ino. A slight smile flickered across Sasuke's face.

She was definitely something different alright.

* * *

Ok, so this chapter definitely was not all that great…I'M SORRY PEOPLES! But I had to use this chapter to set things up and stuff…I promise you, there will definitely be a lot more 'exciting' things happening in the next chapter! As well as naruhina fluff. (hopefully). As you can see so far, another pairing I have decided to include was sasusaku and also there will be slight gaahina later (one sided…this IS a naruhina story).

NEXT UPDATE WILL BE VERY VERY SOON!

One more note, I have a new one-shot called **1000 Cranes**, it's a nejiten fic so yupz, if you're a fan of this pairing please check it out!!

Thanks everyone! – everlasting.rainbow


	4. Caught

Yay! Chapter 4 is up!

**A/N**: I've been getting complaints about the sasusaku pairing…really sorry!! But please, try and put up with it. I need this pairing for future chapters…Once again, SORRY!! Also take into mind, there's going to be a one-sided gaahina!! (in gaara's case)

On with 'Perfect Girl, Hinata'!!! xDD

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Caught**

So what had happened to Naruto and Kiba whilst Sasuke was being chased by crazed fan girls? Fortunately they had managed to outrun their own crowds and had parted their ways to go to their following classrooms…

**With Naruto…**

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he finally slid open the door to the music room. God…was he going to put up with this every school day?? He looked around for a spare seat, trying to ignore the squeals and swoons of his fellow female classmates. Finally he spotted a spare seat next to a guy with a well…pineapple hairstyle. He appeared to be lost in some kind of daze and was staring out the window.

Quickly threading his way through the desks, carefully avoiding any girls that were literally flinging themselves at him, he plopped into the seat next to the guy. The male lazily turned his head to give him a look before resuming his stare out the window. Naruto frowned but nonetheless greeted his new classmate buddy.

"Hey!! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name??"

The boy turned around to stare at him in a light scowl before muttering something that faintly sounded like something along the lines of "…troublesome…" . Naruto was confused…his name was 'Troublesome'??? What kind of a name was that?! He was about to ask further when a female answered his question.

"The lazyass's name is Nara Shikamaru"

Naruto looked up to see a slightly older girl with a smug smirk on her face. She had clear aquamarine eyes and her blonde, spiky hair was tied up into four ponytails. She grinned, "Hey, how you doing? Name's Temari" she said before sticking out her hand. Naruto smiled back before grabbing her hand (causing many girls to hiss) and replying, "Uzumaki Naruto"

She grinned and plopped herself onto Shikamaru's desk, ignoring the glares and scowls that he was giving her. "Are you new here?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "Hai! I came from the countryside!!" Naruto replied proudly, earning a laugh from the female (resulting in many girls glaring at her, which she carelessly brushed aside).

"Which instrument?" asked Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

Naruto stared at him for a second…_it talked…OO! _Before replying cheerfully, "Guitar and I do a bit of vocals as well" Temari and Shikamaru nodded. "I do guitar as well and lazyass here does the drums" grinned Temari.

They continued talking for a while and were later joined by a…plump…boy with swirls on his cheek (a guy which Temari introduced as Chouji) and Kankuro who turned out to be Temari's brother. Naruto happily chatted with his newfound friends until their teacher arrived in their classroom who introduced himself to be Asuma.

Naruto grinned as he slid back in his chair. _This isn't too bad…_

**With Kiba and Sasuke…**

Kiba scowled as he entered the classroom. He was NOT in a good mood. After splitting with Naruto he had suddenly realised that he had no idea whatsoever where to go, and Sasuke was no where in sight. It had taken him half an hour to find the classroom after asking everyone for directions, whilst at the same time trying to run away from the growing fan girl crowd.

Scanning the classroom he finally found Sasuke, who was barely visible as he was surrounded by girls. Somewhere inside him Kiba snapped. He was so sick of this…craziness. Scowling he made his way to the swooning crowd of girls and snarled, "MOVE IT".

The females turned around shocked, before noticing the deep scowl on his face and scurrying away. However a blonde with a ponytail had the courage to glare at him, which he in return gave a low menacing growl, causing her to hurry off as well.

He heaved a sigh of relief before he sank into the seat next to Sasuke, who gave him a smirk (which in Sasuke language meant a grateful 'thanks'). "Where were you?" asked Sasuke indifferently. Kiba glared at him. "Well SOMEONE decided that they could just run off!!" Sasuke scowled, before taking a book out of his bag and started reading it. On the other hand, Kiba had decided that all the running had worn him out and he opted to doze off on his desk.

They sat like that for another hour before Sasuke started to lose his patience. _Where the HELL was the teacher?? _He also couldn't stand the rather loud snores that Kiba was producing. As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal a man who seemed to be in his late twenties. He has spiky grey hair which was swept to one side and a rather bored look on his face. He was dressed casually, but in fashion. All in all, he looked fit to be a designer teacher. (**A/N**: I decided that I didn't want Kakashi to wear a face mask in this fic x3)

"Yo…you see I was late because…" he was cut off immediately when the whole class screamed "LIAR!!" Kakashi sweat dropped before clearing his throat in a serious manner. "Anyway, as you might have noticed we have two new students this semester; Sasuke, Kiba if you may…" Sasuke poked Kiba hard in the ribs, which caused him to give a mangled sort of cry and giving him a death glare, before the two put their hands up in a bored manner.

The girls in the classroom started to squeal, some screaming…stuff…out whilst the rest of the guys in the classroom gave Kiba and Sasuke jealous and envious glares. Kakashi calmed the class down again before he grabbed a pile of sheets which was on his table.

"I'm going to be handing out this terms major work now…" Several groans could be heard throughout the classroom whilst Kakashi handed each person a sheet. "This time it's going to be a group assignment, consisting of two people per group…" sounds of excitement filled the classroom before Kakashi quieted the class.

"However….the group has to consist of one male and one female"

Sounds of protests erupted and very heated arguments started as the group of girls fought over Sasuke and Kiba.

"QUIET"

Everyone turned to stare at the teacher…he actually…yelled??

Kakashi sighed, "I knew this was going to be the problem so…I took the liberty of pairing everyone up randomly!"

Everyone glared at Kakashi, looking like they wanted to kill him on the spot. Kakashi quickly looked down at his list and started to pair people off. Sasuke and Kiba glanced each other and scowled…this was going to be annoying.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"

Sasuke looked up lazily…Sakura…where had he heard that name before. Finally he saw the person who had her hand raised and then he finally remembered. _Oh yeah…the girl from before. _Screams of protest and anger erupted from the girls.

Especially from Ino.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! I _DEMAND _THAT YOU RECONSIDER THAT PAIRING!!!"

Kakashi gave an annoyed sigh. "Ino, that won't be fair to-"

Ino glared. "I don't CARE if it's not fair!! How can you put him with…with that FOREHEAD GIRL??"

'Forehead Girl' twitched and Sasuke could see the flames that were starting to erupt around her.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!! ITS NOT LIKE I _ASKED _TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THAT CHICKEN HAIRED JERK!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Sasuke, who twitched and gave death glares to Kiba who was laughing his ass off.

_CHICKEN HAIRED JERK??_

Another riot broke out as all the fan girls, plus Ino started arguing with Sakura, who looked like she was about to chuck something at someone. The noise continued until…

"YAMANAKA INO AND INUZUKA KIBA"

Silence reigned the class as they tried to process the latest pairing. The silence was broken when Ino screeched out, "ME AND THAT…CAVEMAN???" (she thought that Kiba was really…uncivilised) this time it was Sasuke who was trying his best not to burst out laughing and Kiba was giving a huge dirty to Ino.

"ME A CAVEMAN?? YOU'RE MORE LIKE A PLASTIC BARBIE!!"

Another fight broke out and Kakashi slid into his chair, wishing that he had brought along his Icha Icha Paradise book.

This was going to be one hell of a long semester…

* * *

Hinata sighed with relief when the lunch bell finally rang. She was more than eager to escape from the cold, killer waves that Gaara was emitting and the cheerful chattering of Tenten. Swiftly packing her equipment she headed out the door, pretending that she couldn't hear Tenten calling out her name.

She was probably just mocking her; trying to find everything about her and all her secrets, then to spill it out to everyone in the school. She was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone near the cafeteria. Looking up to apologize she realised that it was Gaara. "Gomen…"

He gave her a shrug before walking to join the end of the queue. _Can't he say something!!_ Sighing Hinata made her way to her usual 'special' loner table, which was situated in the back corner. She hated the schools cafeteria lunches so she usually brang her own. She was just about to sit down when…

"HINATA!!!"

She looked up to see Tenten waving crazily at her.

The whole cafeteria went silent as the school looked up interestedly at the event.

This was a first. No one had EVER asked Hinata to sit with them before.

Hinata stared at Tenten, who was still waving madly at her. Was this a joke? Maybe she was going to laugh at her once she sat down at her table, mocking at how Hinata could even _think _that anyone would want to sit with her.

Tenten rolled her eyes exasperatedly and moved across the cafeteria to drag Hinata across to her own table. Hinata felt like she was in some kind of daze…she gulped. "Ano…Tenten…why do you want me to sit with you?" Tenten looked at her in a surprised manner before shrugging. "You seemed lonely" Hinata stared at her again before she broke into a small and soft smile.

"Arigatou"

Tenten grinned and waved it off. "No need! We're friends right??" Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. 'Friends'?? Tenten actually considered her a friend? Even though Hinata had just been ignoring her all the time?? Suddenly she felt like crying. No one had ever done this for her.

By now the cafeteria had resumed as normal and Hinata quietly listened to Tenten babble on about random things, this time paying closer attention to what she was actually saying. Not before long they were joined by numerous other people who introduced themselves as Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, even Naruto was with them and he sat down next to Hinata…causing her to blush slightly….They were later joined by Kiba and Sasuke and a scowling girl who's name was Sakura. Soon the table was alive with conversations and laughs. Hinata looked around…she even felt like laughing along with them.

This was the first time where she felt like she was…accepted. She couldn't have been happier. Instead, she chose to smile a small discreet smile. Something that no one would see….

"Having fun Hinata?"

She looked up at Naruto, who was grinning at her. She was about to retort when…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!! I DECLARE YOU AS MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL FOR THE LOVE OF MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!!!"

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the person who just made the loud proclaim.

Hinata tried not to burst out laughing.

The guy was the most ridiculous looking person she had probably ever met…aside from herself…He had a strange bowl cut, funny round eyes, extremely thick eyebrows and was donning the most ridiculous green outfit that she had ever seen. Currently he was jabbing a finger at a rather shocked Sasuke.

She heard Shikamaru sigh and mutter the word 'troublesome' and Sakura groan.

"LEE!! Sit your ass down and stop making a fool of yourself!!" muttered Temari.

Lee huffed but sat himself down in a spot next to Tenten, still glaring at Sasuke who was looking slightly amused. Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Where the heck were you today??" Lee looked up proudly. "I had to finish off the suit I was working on!! Gai-sensei was telling me that it was not youthful enough!!" Hinata felt herself sweat drop…this guy was in a designer class as well???

Suddenly he looked up to stare at Hinata, Naruto and Kiba. "AAAHHH!!! I see that we are joined with new youthful people!!" he struck a 'good guy' pose, blinding them all with his brilliant white teeth. "WELCOME TO THE GROUP!!" he cried giving them all vicious, energetic handshakes (which freaked them out), whilst totally ignoring Sasuke.

Once the introductions were made, conversation resumed and Hinata sat quietly, listening to the loud voices of her new…friends. She found herself smiling once again at the thought. Suddenly Lee's voice cut through the chatter. "Temari-san! Where is your youthful brother, Gaara?" Temari looked up from her conversation with Sakura and frowned slightly. "I think he's probably up in the art classroom again…I'm not sure"

Hinata looked up confused…Gaara was Temari's brother?

"Ano…Temari-san?"

Temari looked at her with a surprised look. It was the first time she had heard Hinata talk.

"Hai Hinata?"

"Is Gaara your younger brother?"

"Yup, he's my younger brother…he's just a bit…anti-social" Temari gave Hinata a confused look. "Why you like him or something?" she said with a smirk.

Hinata felt herself go red and she could feel Naruto's, Kiba's and Sasuke's stares burning into her. "N-no!! He's in my art class and I was just wondering…"

Temari laughed.

"Chill!! I was just kidding!" she said grinning.

Lunch soon ended and Hinata had actually even contributed small parts to the conversations. All in all…she was happy. As she said goodbye to her new group of friends before heading off to art class with Tenten.

------------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she gave her painting a look over. This was going to take ages to finish…and she only had about 3 more weeks until she had to hand it in!! Not to mention it counted as about 60 to her final yearly mark!! She was going to have to stay back after school to finish it off…maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to put off her painting in order to watch horror movie marathons….

The bell rang and everyone rushed to pack up their things, eager to get home. "See ya Hinata!!" Hinata looked up to wave back at Tenten, who was leaving. She had realised that there was quite a lot of things they had in common and that Tenten wasn't so bad…she felt this weird emotion whenever she thought about her new friends.

The classroom was soon empty save for her and one other person.

Gaara.

After lunch, he had opted to sit in the other corner of the room, which was totally deserted. Hinata looked up curiously and saw that he had no intention of leaving just yet.

"Oi! Hinata!! Are you ready to go?"

She looked at the doorway to see the three guys waiting for her. Once again, she felt that strange emotion surge through her. "Hinata!! Do you need help?" asked Naruto. Hinata snapped out of the daze she was in. _Why? Why was everyone so nice to her all of a sudden??_

"Ano…I'm going to stay back to finish off my painting. You guys can go back first" she said quietly. Her voice lacking her usually edge of steel.

She saw Naruto raise and eyebrow at the sound of her voice but he didn't say anything. Sasuke grunted. "You better be back to make dinner for us…" Hinata instantly broke from her 'soft' moment. "Who am I??! Your maid?" she bit back icily, which caused him to smirk. Kiba laughed nervously before pushing the guys out of the door.

Hinata scowled…stupid idiots…but somewhere deep inside…she knew that Sasuke was just joking…_AARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!!! WHAT AM I BECOMING!!!_

She started to hyperventilate.

"…are you feeling alright…?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked to see that it was Gaara, who had an almost non existent eyebrow raised. Hinata blushed…how could she act like an idiot???!!

"I-I'm fine…"

And then she was struck with the realisation…_it talks!! OO_ He resumed his painting and it was then that Hinata saw the tattoo on his forehead. It was the kanji for 'love'. _Weird…_

They resumed their painting in tense-filled silence until Hinata couldn't stand the awkward atmosphere anymore.

"Ano…Gaara?"

He looked up with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What?"

She swallowed. "So…is Temari your older sister?" she already knew the answer but she was trying to make a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Hnn…"

She decided to take that as a yes.

They resumed painting for a little while longer until Hinata broke the silence again.

"So…what are you painting?"

Gaara looked up with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Look, just mind your own business okay?"

Hinata flinched slightly at the reply but didn't say anything else after that. Hinata painted until 5:30 until she decided to stop and go home. Packing her stuff she was about to leave when she hesitantly said…

"Uuumm…see you tomorrow Gaara"

No reply.

She left.

Totally missing the confused expression that was on Gaara's face.

* * *

The week continued on like that. Wake up. Eat. School. Paint. Come home. Eat. Sleep.

Yeah…she wished.

Instead, her usual routine-like life was turned upside down as she lived with the three guys who were continuously making a huge ruckus and dragging her into doing things with them. Life at school was totally different with her new crazy friends. But despite all this…

Hinata liked it.

She was slowly coming out of the shell that she had locked herself in. There was just two things that she really could not stand:

One: the awkward tense-filled moments that she had to endure after school each day with Gaara.

Two: The attempts that the Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were taking to try and turn her into someone she wasn't. And when she would rebel they would simply remind her about a certain photo.

So Hinata had decided to do something about and what was she going to do?

She was going to get that damn photo back.

This was exactly why she was currently sneaking into Naruto's bedroom, while he was having a shower. Leaving the door to a crack she waited until her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was extremely messy. Clothes were flung everywhere, books were strewn on the floor, the bed was unmade and a guitar was propped onto a chair.

Hinata sighed as she carefully tiptoed towards his bookcase…it seemed to contain many objects. No luck. She spent about 5 more minutes roughly searching the room, getting more and more frantic as the time ticked by.

_Come on!! Where the hell is that photo???_

Suddenly she spied a box sticking out under the bed. Curious she reached down to grab it. She quickly looked around the room. Good he hasn't come back in yet. Slowly she removed the lid. There were a few photos in there. _YEEEESSS!! _She was about to lift the top one off when she stopped to look.

It was Naruto with two adults, presumably his parents. His dad, who had the same spiky blonde hair and blue eyes as Naruto was looking fondly over at Naruto and his mum; who was holding Naruto up high. He looked about five or so and was laughing in the picture. She stared at his mother a bit more…wow she doesn't look a bit like him! But she has really nice red hai-

Suddenly she felt the photo and box snatched out of her hands and she was pushed against a wall, a body leaning against her so that she couldn't escape. Causing her heart to thump madly.

"What do you think your doing?" hissed a very pissed off voice which belonged to none other than…

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

YAY!! Chapter 4 is finally up!! And it's longer as well!! xDD Okay just to clear things up a bit. This is going to have a **ONESIDED** gaahina…in gaara's case. xDD But I assure you. This is definitely a **NARUHINA** FIC!!

Oh one more note, I'm sure that many of you had noticed that poor Shino was left out of the group… (Neji is going to come in later xD) Sorry! But there are just so much characters already and I really didn't know where to fit him…so yes. I cut him out of the gang. SORRY!!! (gets beaten to a pulp by Shino fans)

P.S sorry about any spelling, grammar mistakes…I didn't go through it again…

Thanks for reading! s2. everlasting.rainbow


	5. Lost

Hey everyone! xD Chapter five is (finally) up! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Lost**

Hinata's heart thumped erratically as she tried to think of something to say to calm him down. _BREATHE. BBBRREEEAAATTTHHHHEEEE. _Ok, the fact that his face was like literally a centimetre away from her face did not help.

"Answer me!" he said harshly.

Hinata tried to talk but her words seemed to have choked up in her throat. She tried to swallow but she seemed to have just frozen. Why on earth was his eyes so hypnotizing??! It was like staring into a deep pool of cerulean blue…_NO HINATA!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HAVING THOUGHTS LIKE THAT!! _

"I-I…"

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned in even closer to make out her words.

She started sweating. She could feel his hot breath breathing hard onto her skin. She could see that he was topless. She could…_OHMYGOD…_

It became too much for her. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

She fainted.

------------------------------

Hinata woke up to faint murmurings. Blinking her eyes she saw that Kiba and Sasuke were looming over her with a curious look in their eyes. She quickly sat up, startling the two males. It took her a few moments to remember what exactly had happened before. She groaned inwardly...this was going to be one nasty problem to deal with.

"Errr…Hinata, are you alright? You've been out for about two hours…"

She looked up to stare at Kiba with her wide pale eyes. Two hours?? She quickly scanned the room and saw that Naruto was missing from sight. Wait…how did she get here on the couch in the first place?

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke and Kiba exchanged a quick glance before Kiba cleared his throat.

"He err…carried you downstairs before he locked himself up in his room"

Hinata's mind went reeling. Naruto had actually carried her downstairs?? The thought of her actually being so…_close_ to him made her blush. But…god, he must be so pissed off at her right now.

"So…what…happened between you guys…upstairs?" asked Sasuke hesitantly.

Hinata looked at him with a confused face. "Eh?"

Kiba and Sasuke started to get flustered for some reason. "Well, errr…we understand if you guys want uum…_personal…_space…"

Hinata felt her face growing hotter and hotter until she felt like she had been stuffed into an oven.

"NANI?????!!!!"

After that…Sasuke and Kiba both vowed that they would never jump to any sort of conclusions with Hinata.

---------------------------------

Hinata hesitated as she stood in front of Naruto's bedroom door. What should she say to him?? That she was sorry? What if he just slammed the door in her face?? Argh…she felt like tearing out all her hair. Except that wouldn't exactly be advisable and not to mention how embarrassing it would be if she walked around with a bald…._FOCUS HINATA!!!!!!! _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she took a deep breath before she timidly knocked on Naruto's door.

No answer.

She knocked again, harder this time.

Still no answer.

Hinata felt her temper starting to rise. This time she knocked with all her strength (which meant practically knocking down the door). Still no one answered. _AARRGGHH!!_ She was about to knock and yell out his name when he finally swung open the door.

This caused Hinata to totter off balance (she was planning to really smash down the door this time) and she landed on top of something…or someone.

Hinata blinked her eyes for a few times before she realized what kind of awkward position she was in. She was lying on top of Naruto with her cheek pressed onto his…well…bare chest.

"Get off me" he hissed.

Eyes widening she quickly scrambled off him and stood up.

Was it possible to DIE from someone's killer glares?? Because that was how she was feeling right now.

Naruto's eyes were a dangerous slit and his normally warm eyes were cold. Hinata felt her heart starting to pick up pace and she felt cold sweat starting to break out.

"I-I'm sor-"

"What are you doing in here?" he said angrily, cutting her off.

Hinata felt her anger starting to rise. Ok, maybe she had accidentally stumbled across something private but still, he DOES not need to treat her like shit.

"Well! Answer me, or are you going to faint again?" he said with a faint smirk playing across his lips.

Hinata felt like she was about to snap. This wasn't the Naruto she knew, he was delirious right now!

"If you have nothing to say, then you better get out right now"

Hinata snapped.

"FINE I'LL GET OUT BUT DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER HEAR SORRY FROM ME…EVER!!"

Breathing hard she quickly ran out of the room. _Idiotic asshole!!! _She thought angrilyShe heard a smash from Naruto's room but she didn't give a damn. _I'll never speak to him again!_

-----------------------

Naruto smashed his fist into the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain. That was not how he should have handled it. He dropped onto his bed and buried his face into his hands. He knew that Hinata hadn't meant it but…seeing that photo again stirred up so many emotions; emotions that he had buried deep down inside him for a long long time. Memories that he had hoped that in time he would forget.

And seeing the photo in the hands of another person made him unbelievably pissed.

Naruto rolled over so that he could stare blankly outside the window.

What was he going to do…?

* * *

Hinata and Naruto refused to talk to each other and tried to avoid all sorts of contact for the rest of the week. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves until during one lunchtime Temari finally snapped.

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU GUYS BUT STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH AND JUST TALK IT OUT ALREADY!!!"

The whole table went silent and all eyes were glued onto Naruto and Hinata…who were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

There was silence for another five minutes until Lee (stupidly) broke it.

"My friends!! Be youthful and talk! I'm sure whatever problem it is, we will be able to solve together!!"

Naruto froze before slamming his fork down onto the table. "You should tell _her _tospeak; after all, she was the one who-"

"ME?! You were the one who left the stupid box-"

"YOU were the one who went into my room without an invi-"

"YOU were the one who kept threatening me with that stupid photo!!!"

The fight went on, with both sides yelling at each other. The whole cafeteria had gone silent by now to watch the fight going on. Meanwhile the table were trying to Hinata and Naruto down…unsuccessfully.

"YOU'RE A BIG…IDIOTIC ASSHOLE AND I'M NEVER GOING TO FREAKING TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!" yelled Hinata.

"FINE!!" yelled back Naruto.

"FINE!!!!"

And with that Hinata stormed out of the cafeteria. Naruto dropped onto his seat again and took a long gulp of his water. He felt eyes watching him so he looked up to see the whole table shaking their heads at him.

"What??!!" he said angrily before returning to his lunch.

But…he couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit bad.

-------------------------------------

Hinata stomped up the corridor in a huff, muttering certain words to describe Naruto. She angrily slid the art room door open, not caring about the huge BANG that it made. Walking in, she was oblivious that a certain rather startled red head was staring at her.

Bringing out a piece of canvas she started to paint rather viciously, using sharp strokes and jabs. _Stupid, STUPID jerk…_

"…you're going to destroy that paintbrush at this rate…."

Hinata jumped at the sound of the voice.

Looking up she saw Gaara staring at her with a rather amused look on his face.

She started to blush…oh god…he SAW her laughing maniacally whilst jabbing a paintbrush onto a canvas???? (she was imagining that the canvas was Naruto's head). Looking down at her paintbrush she saw that the end was all split and ruined.

Sighing she chucked the paintbrush in the bin and rummaged through her bag to get another one.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

Gaara felt confused. "…sorry about what..?"

Hinata paused from her painting. What was she sorry for? For ruining her own paintbrush?? For scaring Gaara every time she saw him?? Sorry for being mad at Naruto??

She didn't know.

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of lunch and people started to file in. Conversations started and Tenten had started to try and persuade Hinata to talk to Naruto again; making Hinata totally forget about Gaara and his unanswered question.

However, Gaara hadn't forgotten about it. In fact, he was staring rather dumbly at his painting, hoping that the vivid red and black colours would bring some sort of answer to him. He looked up to stare at Hinata, who had resumed to slashing at her painting and then only to get paint splattered on her face.

He felt himself raise an almost non-existent eyebrow in a slightly amused manner.

The girl was weird….

* * *

Hinata sighed as she stretched herself out onto the couch. It had been one hell of a long day and frankly she was beginning to get tired of continuously avoiding Naruto like this. Suddenly her stomach emitted a loud grumbling noise. Hinata sweat dropped…looks like she'll have to grab some food.

Pulling herself up from the couch she made her way to the kitchen to open the fridge…her mouth dropped open. The fridge was empty. Save for the random cucumber sitting there. They had decided to not hire any maids before since they could hardly pay the rent….

"Aawww…man, we're out of food??!"

Hinata turned to see Kiba looking hungrily inside the fridge from behind her. She sighed, "We'll have to go out to buy some groceries"

Kiba wrinkled his nose before yelling out to Sasuke who was flicking through channels on the T.V.

"Oi, Sasuke!! Me and Hinata are gonna go out and buy some stuff for dinner! We'll be back soon"

Sasuke appeared from behind them with a slight scowl on his face.

"No way am I going to be here alone with _him _in that crappy mood"

Kiba rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner.

"He's STILL sulking?? I'll go up to get him"

Hinata felt her eyes widen and she started protesting. God, she did not want to go through yet another screaming match with Naruto. But Sasuke and Kiba had already gone upstairs to drag Naruto down with them.

Hinata started to panic. Maybe she should just stay at home. The guys could manage by themselves can't they??? She started to slink off to her room…

"Hinata! Where do you think you're going?"

Damn.

She turned around slowly and saw Kiba and Sasuke with a smug grin on their faces and trailing behind them was a sulking Naruto. How on earth had they managed to get him downstairs??

As if reading her thoughts, Kiba mouthed the word 'ramen' to her.

Hinata felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly…just slightly.

_Stupid idiot._

---------------------------------

Hinata felt like she was going to die.

She had been threading her way in and out of the crowded mall, only just managing to keep Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto in sight. She had opted to trail just behind the three males for two reasons:

One- she wanted to avoid Naruto at all costs

Two- she did NOT want to be surrounded by three hot guys, I mean god, what would people think if they saw an ugly girl with THREE majorly cute guys??

Sighing she shook her head to clear her thoughts and hurried her pace to catch up with the guys. Suddenly she stopped by a window.

She pressed her hand against the window and stared at the wooden case of paints enviously. It was the paint set that she had wanted for years!! Her father had refused to buy it for her since he had deemed art as 'useless' and with the savings she had it will take her years to be able to save up to buy it.

Her eyes darted to the price tag and she felt her heart sink.

$627…

She sighed…no matter how many times she had seen the price of the thing it still pained her heart to see the ridiculously high price.

Wrenching her eyes from the beautiful paint set she started to catch up with the guys again.

She stopped in her tracks.

Oh crap.

Her eyes swept desperately through the crowd and she still couldn't find a familiar face.

It was then when reality hit her.

She was lost.

----------------------------------

_Where were they??????_

Hinata's legs felt like they ere going to drop. She had been looking for a whole hour and she still couldn't find them. She had gone to the supermarket, looked through every aisle, corner and still could not find them.

She couldn't take it anymore. So she found the nearest seat and sat down.

The mall was becoming rather deserted as it was getting rather late, save for the random cleaners and a few stray late-night shoppers.

She wished she knew how to go home. If she did she would have gone back herself straight away. She had never gone out to a mall until now. She had always been afraid of being with such a big crowd of people. That and it brang back a bad memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_A ten year old Hinata clutched at her fathers hand tightly as they pushed themselves the mass of people at the shopping centre. Her father looked down at her coldly and removed his hands from Hinata's grip. _

"_Hinata, you are NINE already. You should be able to fend for yourself."_

_Hinata stared at him with wide pale eyes. Why was he being so mean?_

_She gave a soft yelp when she was roughly pushed aside by another shopper and landed painfully on the ground. No one stopped to help the young girl. Trembling slightly, she pushed herself up and looked for her father. _

_He was no where in sight._

_She started to panic and ran forwards to try and catch up with him. She couldn't find him._

_An hour later she collapsed onto a seat and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. The shop was rapidly becoming empty and Hinata had never felt so scared. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and she waited._

_And waited._

_But her father never came._

_That was when she started to let the tears fall. _

_Why wasn't anyone coming? Why did everyone leave her all alone?_

_Hinata had no idea how long she had waited. Two hours? Three?_

_Finally she heard footsteps coming towards and she quickly looked up in hope. _

"_Otou-s-"_

_She stopped. It was Hinata's maid._

"_Hinata-sama! Where have you been? Your father had came back home ages ago!"_

_Hinata felt her heart stop and she let her head drop to the ground, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes again. _

_So…her own father had forgotten about her?_

----------------------------

Hinata felt tears sliding down her cheeks and she drew her knees up to her chest.

Was that going to happen again?

Was she going to be left all alone again?

The tears came down faster and she hurriedly brushed them away. No she wasn't meant to cry. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry ever again, and certainly not about this matter. But she couldn't help it. She hated feeling so useless. _Okaa-san_…

"…Hinata?"

She quickly looked up, her face still wet from tears.

She saw Naruto looking at her curiously and with a hint of worry.

She quickly wiped her tears away from her face. She didn't want him to see her like this. Not like this.

At the same time…she couldn't stop that flood of happiness that was starting to fill her.

"W-what…?" she asked, hiccuping.

Naruto's face softened. "Hey, you alright?"

Hinata glared at him. "I'm fine"

Naruto grinned amusedly. "Yeah…and you're crying your eyes out…?"

Hinata dropped her head and let her hair cover her face.

She heard Naruto sigh. "Come on, let's go"

_Someone came. _

The tears started falling again.

_Someone came._

"Hinata??! What's wrong?"

Her petite frame started to shake from her sobs. No she wasn't supposed to cry. She had promised herself not to cry.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her wet cheek and she found herself staring at those hypnotizing deep blue eyes again. She could feel a blush starting to form across her face at the contact.

"Hey, we didn't mean to leave you okay?? It was so crowded today…Sasuke and Kiba went back to check if you had gone back yourself"

She remained silent. _They were looking for her?_

She heard Naruto sigh and he removed his hand from her face. She missed the warmth of his hand.

Suddenly she was hoisted up and she let out a soft 'eep' in surprise. Naruto grinned and he started to lead her out of the now deserted shops.

Her hand safely tucked away inside his hand.

Hinata blushed slightly. His hands were so warm and big, his fingers slightly calloused from playing guitar.

Hinata felt herself relax.

She felt safe.

They walked out of the shops, hand in hand, and onto the lamp lit street in silence until Hinata broke it.

"N-naruto…"

He turned around to look at her.

"Yea?"

She looked down before whispering,

"I'm sorry"

There was silence between them for another 5 minutes and Hinata thought that he hadn't heard.

"…I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk"

He turned around to smile at her ruefully.

Hinata ducked her head down for a few moments before she said hesitantly,

"…so…friends?" she asked like a five year old.

Naruto grinned at her.

"Friends" he replied before turning back around…

…failing to notice the small smile that had crept across Hinata's face.

* * *

Whew! Quite a long chapter and a lot of naruhina fluff at the end xD Hope you guys liked it! BTW the 'TALK' between naruto and Hinata will come later…I want to put in more naruhina interaction before that xD

Until next time, s2. everlasting.rainbow


	6. Bonding?

Ok, so you all are probably wondering the same thing. 'Where on earth have you been??!'. Weeeelll…I've been having school exams, piano exams, school assignments, school camp etc. etc. all dumped onto me at the same time. In short, things have just been extremely hectic.

BUT. I am proud to now present you with the sixth chapter xDD! Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Bonding…?**

A loud beeping came from an alarm clock, causing the figure curled up inside the bed to stir slightly before stretching out a hand to chuck the clock onto the other side of the room where it crashed unceremoniously onto the floor.

After five minutes of grumbling and sheets thrown onto the floor a girl with indigo hair sticking up everywhere slowly sat up and dragged herself across the room to open up the curtains, allowing the morning sunshine to stream into her black and dark room.

Blinking to adjust the sudden change of light she yawned and went to her desk where she had thrown her school uniform on. Her eyes strayed to the calendar and she noted absent-mindedly that it had been nearly a month since all this craziness had started.

Nearly a month since her life as Hyuuga Hinata had been turned upside-down and inside out.

And all just because of three guys…

Damn Tsunade.

------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up from behind a newspaper when he heard the now familiar and heavy footsteps that signalled Hinata coming down the stairs in the mornings. Surely enough after a few seconds later she entered the kitchen and greeted them all with a sort of grunt.

"Morning Hinata!!!" Naruto exclaimed with his mouthful of ramen. Kiba simply gave her a nod; his eyes were glued onto the TV screen.

She started her usual morning procedures of fumbling for the cereal and milk. Sasuke started to break into a cold sweat, should he? Should he not? They were going to ask later anyway.

It was now or never.

He cleared his throat…which no-one heard.

He cleared his throat again, louder this time.

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen and regarded Sasuke with a concerned look.

"Sasuke are you all right?? Did you catch a cold or something?"

The vein on Sasuke's head started to bulge.

The commotion though had grabbed Kiba's and Hinata's attention (by now she was more awake). Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"I errr…won't be home for dinner tonight…"

There was silence for a while and Sasuke returned to reading his newspaper …

"TEME GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE MEEEEEEE???????!!!"

Damn.

Sasuke braced himself as both Naruto and Kiba loaded one question after another onto him, filling his ears with their loud voices and shouts…oh god.

Hinata gulped when she felt the almost tangible waves of killer intent that Sasuke was emitting. Acting fast she grabbed Naruto and Kiba and pulled them back, giving Sasuke breathing space. The pair started to protest but stopped immediately once they saw the killer glares that Hinata was giving them.

After the commotion died down, the four sat at the dining table, all eyes glued onto Sasuke. Kiba bravely made the first move.

"Soo…who's the girl?"

Sasuke glared.

"It's NOT a date. Me and Sakura are just going to go to the library to work on the designer class assignment…"

Naruto grinned slyly. "OOooohhh…so it's _me_ and _Sakura _now?"

Suddenly both Kiba and Hinata got up and ran to the living room. Naruto looked after them, confused. Dismissing it he turned back to Sasuke and saw why Hinata and Kiba made a break for it. Sasuke's face had turned an interesting shade of red and numerous veins were starting to bulge from his head…Even his dark blue hair seemed to have started to bristle.

Did he mention that Sasuke could be really really scary when he was pissed? And that the last time he got pissed he had managed to punch a hole into the wall?

"I'M SOORRR-"

Kami-sama…

----------------------------------------

"Don't move!"

Naruto pouted and gingerly touched the bruise on his face…courtesy of Sasuke. "But it hurts!!"

Hinata sighed exasperatedly and pressed the cold cloth over the bruised area again…with a bit too much pressure

"ARGH!"

Naruto's hands instinctively went to drag Hinata's hands away from his face.

Hinata blushed when his hands touched hers. It reminded her all too much of that night at the shopping mall.

When they had got back that night Kiba and Sasuke were waiting at the front door. They had immediately noticed the fact that Naruto and her were holding hands. When Kiba had smugly pointed that out, they had instantly jumped a metre away from each other. Even Sasuke had that stupid smirk on his face. Afterwards, she had made sure that Kiba and Sasuke would never ever say anything about it. They were extremely polite to her afterwards. But god…what was she doing that night?? How could she act like that??? THAT was not her.

Naruto made her act in ways that she had never acted before.

"Eerr…Hinata are you there? You've kinda zoned out for a while now…"

Naruto's voice broke her chain of thoughts. And once again, she found herself staring into those piercing blue eyes again.

She grimaced, removed her hands from his and applied the cloth again…this time, much harder…much more harder.

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

Hinata sighed happily as she moved her brush in careful strokes across her canvas. She belonged here. Lost in the world of paints and colours and…

"Hey, Hinata, have you seen Temari lately?"

Ok so maybe not that lost…She glanced up briefly at Tenten to answer her question.

"Ano, no I'm sorry"

A brief look of worry flitted across the other girl's face before she gave a nod and resumed her own painting in an unnatural quiet manner.

Hinata tried to concentrate on her painting again but found it hard to do so. She glanced at Tenten at the corner of her eye. Her face seemed to be furrowed into a frown and she was absent-mindedly brushing her palette and creating strange swirls of colours on it.

Hinata sighed inwardly. Even though she had admittedly grown closer to Tenten and the rest of the group she still found it hard to get the right words past her mouth. Questions would seem to arise when she tried to make conversation with them; what should she say? Would they hate her if she said this? What would be interesting to talk about?

In the end, Hinata would just choose to remain quiet and instead listened to the every one else's conversations, not adding unless she felt the urge to…which was rare. It wasn't that she didn't like her new friends, it was just that she lacked, what do you call it?

People skills.

This was why currently she was stressing out on how she should perhaps be able to question what was troubling her brown haired friend.

She swallowed nervously.

"Ano…Tenten, is something wrong?"

The girl in question looked up at her in surprise. It was the first time that Hinata had tried to start a conversation herself.

"Eh? Oh no, it's just that well…Temari's family has a bit of…domestic problems"

Hinata's eyes widened fractionally. Temari seemed to act so carefree. She and Kankuro never seemed to act like there was anything going on back at home.

But perhaps, this would explain Gaara's…issues.

Speaking of which…Hinata glanced to the spot where Gaara usually occupied and found that it was empty. She looked back to her friend again and saw that she looked even more troubled.

"Ano…perhaps Temari is just sick?"

Tenten gave her a smile.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'll be fine."

Hinata gave her a small smile in return and the two returned to painting in silence.

------------------------------

"See ya later Hinata"

Hinata returned Tenten's wave and then resumed to packing up her equipment. The classroom was empty as everyone else had already packed up and left.

Finally pulling up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder she left the classroom, closing the door behind her. She began to hum, something which she only did when she was in a _really _good mood. Which was rare. Extremely rare. And why was she in such a good mood? Because there was a horror movie marathon tonight.

Yes a horror marathon.

What more could a girl ask for?

Well maybe for her only.

She began to walk down the empty corridor…

"Well, isn't someone in a good mood today, Hinata-_chan"_

Oh god.

Hinata plastered a fake smile on her face and slowly turned around.

"Hello Ino" she said in a fake cheery voice.

The blonde snarled.

"Stop with the act"

Hinata instantly dropped her mask and she smirked.

"Where's the rest of your little posse group today?"

She could see the veins starting to appear on the blonde's head.

"Don't you even _dare-_"

"What do you want from me" Hinata cut in.

Ino glared at her before she smirked and took one step closer to the lavender eyed girl.

Hinata refused to take a step backwards.

The blonde began to circle Hinata like a predator would do before it would strike its prey.

"Well you see Hinata-_chan _I couldn't help but notice that you seem awfully close to Sasuke-kun"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point? We're just friends"

Ino gave her a death glare.

"Friends who walk to school and back together, everyday?"

Oh crap. Hinata started to panic. She hadn't told anyone that she actually _lived _with the three most popular guys at school.

"We…live close to each other" she replied awkwardly.

Ino spun around and faced her.

"Not only do you steal _my _Sasuke-kun, you go and hang around Naruto-kun and that…_caveman _as well"

Hinata assumed that the caveman referred to Kiba.

Ino's eyes were slits now, making her look like a snake.

A dangerous snake.

"Who do you think you are?? Changing the way you look. Trying to look _pretty. _And now, trying to hit on guys"

The blonde smirked and inched her face closer to Hinata's.

"You're nothing but an ugly slut"

Hinata remained quiet but she felt like she could punch the nearest thing. Hard. Very very very hard. And the nearest thing was Ino.

Instead she plastered another fake smile on her face.

"I think that you would be referring to yourself then Ino-_chan_"

The other girl's face became an interesting shade of red and purple and she lifted up her hand in a very menacing and dangerous position.

Hinata braced herself and brang her arms up.

However, the impact never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar figure with her hair tied up into four ponytails standing in front of her and gripping Ino's incoming hand.

"Temari?"

The honey blonde haired girl turned to give her a small smile. Hinata felt her heart sink when she saw an angry dark bruise on the other girl's cheek. Ino glared at Temari.

"Let go you bi-"

"I don't think you'd like to say that Ino" Temari whispered threateningly.

She let go of Ino's wrist. The girl looked rather intimidated and pissed at the same time.

Hinata stared at her Temari with her pale eyes.

Ino scowled and glared at Hinata.

"Don't think I'll let this slip by"

And with that she left, strutting down the empty corridor.

Temari sighed in relief.

Hinata stared at her.

What happened to her?

"Ano…why did you come here?"

Temari shrugged then smiled. "I was looking for Gaara"

Hinata remained silent before she gazed at Temari's face. The girl met her gaze and had subconsciously reached up to cover her cheek.

"What happened to your face?"

Temari winced.

"I…hit my face on the wall…"

The glare that Hinata was giving her indicated that the indigo haired girl did not accept that answer.

Temari sighed before she slumped down to sit and lean against the wall. She seemed so tired.

Tentatively, Hinata sat next to her friend.

There was silence for a few minutes before Temari broke it.

"My bastard of a father gave me it"

Hinata felt sickened. Sure, her father didn't exactly treat her that great either but he had never stricken her before.

"What…what about Kankuro and Gaara?"

At the mention of Gaara's name, Temari's aquamarine eyes darkened.

"Kankuro's fine…Gaara on the other hand…he left the house and never came back. I thought that he might have came here" she answered softly.

Hinata didn't like the way Temari was acting right now. It was so entirely different to her usual feisty and strong personality. The Temari she saw now seemed worn, tired and beaten.

Hinata hesitated but she pushed on.

"What happened?"

There was silence and Temari shifted uneasily. However Hinata was patient and waited for her to talk. Eventually when she did talk she told her about her father, how he would come back home from the company on random occasions (it turned out that Temari's father owned a rather large and successful company) only to abuse his three children; though he mainly targeted Gaara because he blamed him for the death of his wife…Gaara's mother had died giving birth to him. Gaara was raised up with the knowledge that HE was responsible for the death of his mother. HE was a murderer.

HE was a monster.

At least, that was what their father told him. Temari and Kankuro would try their best to coax Gaara that it was all lies, that she and Kankuro just simply thought that he was their little brother. But it was not enough to heal the wounds that all the mental and physical abuse that their father had inflicted upon the young child.

Slowly, he became withdrawn into his own world.

Hinata could only sit there and listen quietly as Temari went over the events, calming her sometimes when her anger looked like it was going to burst inside her. After Temari had quietened down the two friends sat in silence. Hinata was at loss at what to say. Damn her lack of people skills.

"Ano…I-I think that Gaara…would know how much you and Kankuro cares about him…"

Temari gave her a bitter smile.

"I hope he does"

There was silence again before it was broken by the sound of shuffling feet.

Temari's head snapped up before a look of disappointment settled over her face. It was just the school janitor.

"What are you girls still doing here?? It's nearly seven already!"

The girls muttered a quick 'sorry' before Hinata grabbed her bags and then both girls walked towards the school gates. They walked in silence until they reached the intersection where they had to split paths.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably before she gave Temari a quick and awkward hug; a gesture which she never did.

"You should come back to school soon. Everyone's worried about you…especially Shikamaru" Hinata said with a small smile.

A light blush fleeted across Temari's face before it disappeared almost immediately. After collecting herself she gave a brief nod.

Hinata gave a quick wave of goodbye before she began to walk along the dimly lit streets.

"Hey Hinata"

She turned around and gave Temari a questioning look. The other girl smiled.

"Thanks for listening" and with that she waved and began to walk back her house.

Hinata smiled. Well, maybe you really didn't have to have people skills. She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

It was 7:25 which meant her movie marathon started in 5 minutes.

She began to run as fast as she could.

She could NOT miss the marathon.

* * *

Naruto was bored.

Extremely bored.

Kiba was doing some kind of weird designing thing, Hinata wasn't back yet and Sasuke wasn't back yet. He glanced at the clock and frowned. It was 7:34 already…Hinata should be back home. As if right on cue, the door slammed followed by a painful sounding crash and a string of curses before Hinata bursted into the living room looking extremely out of breath. She gave a nod at Naruto before she rushed up the stairs to her bedroom.

He could only stare at her dumbfounded. Well…that was weird. Hinata could be slightly weird sometimes but…in a good way. He reached to gingerly touch the bruise which had formed thanks to Sasuke. However, it wasn't as bad after Hinata had tended to it. He smiled and then winced. The process was rather painful however.

The front door slammed open again and a rather grumpy Sasuke soon trudged into the living room, dropping onto the seat on the couch next to him. Naruto glared at him and was about to angrily say a comment on a certain punch that a certain someone had landed onto him this morning. But he stopped himself and he asked something that he was extremely curious about.

"So…how was the date?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"It was NOT a date"

Kiba instantly appeared into the living room, a sly grin playing across his face.

Naruto looked at him and snorted. "I thought you were meant to be working on your design thingy?"

Kiba shrugged, "This is more interesting"

Sasuke glared at him and then smirked.

"Aren't you meant to be working with that girl?"

Kiba wrinkled his nose.

"I'll make Ino accept my designs"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kiba plopped onto the couch as well. And Sasuke knew what the next question was going to be.

"Soo…how was th-"

"I DON'T want to talk about it" Sasuke growled.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged a glance. Something must have gone wrong. They smirked. Naruto was about to push another question onto Sasuke when the phone rang. None of the guys moved and the phone rang for a few more minutes. Finally Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded something like 'lazy bastards', he got up and went to get the phone in the next room.

Instantly Naruto began to eagerly question Sasuke about his 'date'. But stopped when Sasuke threatened him that he'd bruise the blonde's other cheek. He closed his mouth and the two began glaring at each other. Finally after 10 minutes Kiba walked back in, his face slightly pale.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

Kiba sat back down. "…Tsunade"

Naruto perked up. "Ehhh…what did Obaa-chan want?"

Before Kiba could answer they heard a scream which sounded from Hinata's room. The three instantly ran up stairs then sighed in relief when they realised that the sound was coming from the T.V in Hinata's room.

Naruto turned to Kiba. "So what did Baa-chan want?"

Kiba swallowed nervously.

"She's coming to check on…" he jabbed a finger inside Hinata's room.

Suddenly they heard Hinata laugh a rather scary and very evil laugh. Hesitantly the three guys opened the door and poked their heads into the room. Hinata was too absorbed into watching 'Silent Hill' to notice that the guys were standing outside her room. Currently she was laughing at the amount of blood that was splashing around everywhere in the movie. Her hair was in a mess and she was wearing her sweats.

The three guys retracted their heads and took some several steps back. That…was just way too freaky.

Naruto breathed shakily. "She wants to check on HINATA?"

Kiba gave a nod.

"So this visit might give us that free rent?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

Kiba gave another nod.

"When is she coming??!" asked Naruto.

Kiba swallowed. "In two days"

They heard another one of Hinata's freaky and evil laughs. They winced.

She was far from a 'Perfect Lady'.

How were they going to change her in TWO days??

They stared at each other before they said the same thing.

"Shit"

* * *

Whew xD Well, there wasn't much naruhina fluff but that will come soon. And yes, 'Silent Hill' is a rather gruesome and freaky horror movie. (I've seen it before…it's gross)

Next update should be soon now that holidays is around the corner xDD

Thanks for reading! s2. everlasting.rainbow


	7. Etiquette Training

Hey guys! Chapter 7 is up! xD Well…I'm stating the obvious aren't I…

Anyways, just a quick note:

'OoOoO' – this thing here indicates that there's a flashback of some sort so yups…

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Etiquette Training**

Hinata stared at the clothes laid out in front of her.

The set consisted of a soft, pale blue blouse top, a white cotton, layered knee-length skirt and a waist belt to top it all off.

In short…it was all very…_ladylike_. And so not her.

"Hinata!! Hurry up will you?!!"

She scowled and started to, rather painfully, put on the clothes.

So before we continue, how did she end up here, crammed in a store's change room and forced to wear clothes that she would ,on normal circumstances, stay well away from?

OoOoO

_She knew something was wrong even before they started to speak. She had drummed it into their heads that they should NEVER interrupt her during a movie. So the fact that they had dragged her out of her room so that they could 'speak' to her was an obvious indicator that something happened. _

_Or something was about to happen._

_There was silence as they sat directly opposite her, studying her with an all too intense stare. She started to break into cold sweat when Sasuke finally broke the tension. _

"_Etiquette training"_

_Hinata stared at him as if he had just something in a foreign language. _

"_Huh?"_

_Sasuke sighed. _

"_Etiquette training. You need it. Look at the way you're sitting right now"_

_Hinata stared at him dumbly again. She thought that she was sitting perfectly fine. _

_This time it was Kiba who rolled his eyes and sighed. _

"_First of all, your knees aren't together. Have you ever seen a classy woman with her legs wide open??"_

_She was about to argue that she wasn't a 'classy' woman, nor did she ever wish to be a 'classy' woman._

"_Second, your posture is horrible. God, you're sitting like a hunch back"_

_She wanted to point out that Naruto wasn't exactly sitting all that great either. In fact he was slumped on the chair with his eyes shut. Seriously, trust him to fall asleep in any situation. Was that a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth…?_

_It seemed to make him cuter._

_All thoughts came instantly to a halt. Woah, did she just think that Naruto looked CUTE with drool dribbling down his chin??? What was happening to her?? Was she attracted to guys who drool??_

_She slapped herself in the face. _

_And that was when she was brought back to reality and realised that Sasuke and Kiba were giving her the weirdest looks. _

_Oh my god…did she just…? She restrained from slapping herself in the face again. _

_She was really losing it these days. _

_Kiba gave an awkward cough. "Umm…right. Anyway as we were saying…You begin our etiquette crash course tomorrow"_

_Hinata laughed nervously. _

"_Er, I think I heard wrong but did you just say ETIQUETTE CRASH COURSE???"_

_Kiba nodded, Sasuke 'hnn'ed and Naruto snored. _

_She stared at them like they were mad men. She had to get out of this situation quick. Her eyes darted to the doorway and she dashed. _

"_The photo…"_

_She froze and slowly turned around. _

_Sasuke regarded her with an evil look over pressed fingertips. _

_She felt like she was dealing with the mafia or something. _

"_Do anything you like with it. I don't give anymore. Nothing's gonna get me to do that…thing of yours"_

_Sasuke chuckled an evil chuckle. Was that possible?? Chuckles were meant to be jolly. _

"_Oh? Then what about this?"_

_He gave a sharp nod to Kiba, who drew out a rather familiar looking book from under the table. Very familiar looking…_

_OH. MY. GOD._

"_Th-that's my-!!!!!"_

_Kiba (evilly) smirked. _

"_Bingo. Your old diary"_

_Hinata's blood seemed to have frozen and she felt pure desperation and fury flow through her. _

"_How did you get that??!"_

_Sasuke smirked. She tried her best not to go over there and give him a huge whack on that smug face of his. _

"_We have ways…"_

_Hinata didn't need to put two and two together to figure out who was handing them all these items for blackmailing…_

_She was going to kill Tsunade when she got the chance. _

"_Do whatever. I don't care"_

_Sasuke smirked again. _

"_Are you sure…?"_

_Kiba opened up to a random page in the diary and began to read with a high, girly voice. _

"_Dear diary, today I saw this totally hot guy at the café. You know he was giving me THE look-"_

_She couldn't take it._

"_OK. OK. I GET THE POINT!!!!"_

_She didn't even realise that she was breathing hard. _

_Did she really use to be so…plastic?_

_Thank god that she changed. And she was never going back._

_But she was not about to let the guys do something with her old diary. She shuddered at the possible and horrible things that they could do to it…_

_She gritted her teeth. Well…it wouldn't be too bad right? She'll just have to sit properly…How bad could it be?_

_Little did she know that it was the biggest understatement that she will ever make in her life._

OoOoO

She got a headache thinking about the two hellish days that she had been through.

They had made her learn things like how to walk softly, say things quietly and politely, take small steps, bites and sips, not to mention making her walk around in high heels for a DAY until she could walk in a slightly straight line.

And then, they had dragged her to the mall so that they could change her whole wardrobe.

"Hinata, get your butt out here now or we're knocking down the door!"

Muttering a few dark words, she straightened out the outfit, refusing to look at herself in the mirror. She knew that she'd look clownish.

Taking a deep breath, she started to slowly unlock the door.

---------------------------

Naruto yawned before he took another gulp of Coke. They had managed to get Hinata to act somewhat ladylike-ish and now they had to make her _look _it as well. Well, at least they had managed to cram everything in just in time, since Tsunade was coming tomorrow…

The change room door finally clicked open just as Naruto was taking another mouthful of Coke…

Which he promptly spat all back out at poor Kiba who was standing opposite him.

"Geez!! Say it, don't spray it!" yelled Kiba in disgust.

Naruto didn't even hear him.

He was currently staring at the person who had just walked out of the change room.

That…could not be Hinata. The Hinata he knew wore sweats or baggy clothes all the time (no matter the amount of protesting that they had done). The Hinata that was currently standing in front of them (and looking rather uncomfortable) was an entirely different person.

She looked really…pretty.

Finally Kiba broke the silence.

"That looks good" he said, nodding, Sasuke 'hn-ed' showing that he agreed.

They looked at Naruto expectantly. He managed to croak out a 'yea'.

Kiba grinned, "Great, let's pay for that and get outta here"

----------------------

Hinata sighed with relief when she was back into her normal outfit. It felt good to be wearing a T-shirt and cargo's...

Her thoughts came to a halt when she caught a glimpse of red hair disappearing around the corner.

Her eyes widened.

Gaara…

"U-um, you guys go back first, I'll see you later!"

Without waiting for a reply she immediately started to run.

The three guys could only stare dumbly at her disappearing figure.

"…eh…?"

---------------------------

It had to be him.

He was the only person she had ever seen with such a distinct shade of red…

She stopped to take in her surroundings…it seemed that she had ran up to the roof of the shopping mall. The place was totally empty….

She sighed…maybe she should get her eyes checked or something…

"What are you doing here"

Trying her best not to flinch, she turned around.

Sure enough there was Gaara leaning against one of the walls. His arms were folded and he was currently glaring at her with his distinct green eyes.

"What are _you _doing here?" she snapped back…and then regretting it…couldn't she come back with better comebacks?

He smirked.

It had been the first time she had seen him with something else rather than his usual scowl.

He stood up and started to saunter towards the exit stairs that would lead him to the streets.

She hesitated but pushed on.

"Ano…Gaara? You should really talk to Temari and Kankuro, they're really worried..."

Suddenly a fist punched into the wall, missing her face by inches and Gaara leaned close to her face.

"It's none of your business, so just _keep _out or I'll make you"

She felt like looking down to avoid those eyes that were filled with hatred. But instead she forced herself to meet them. She had to. Temari and Kankuro…couldn't this guy _see_ what awesome sibling's he had??! Couldn't he see that he still had family members who still cared?? She thought about her father and her so called sister. She felt her years of collected frustration, anguish and anger burst.

All she could think of right now was just to knock some sense into this stupid idiot.

"Do you really think…that by running away you can just escape the problems back at home? Temari and Kankuro…their trying to do something about it and you're just trying to run away!"

The words were just flowing from her mouth. She felt furious.

"You try to act all so cool back at school… 'oh look!! I'm sooooo isolated away from the world!!' God, stop trying to be Mister _Lonely _or something!! You know what?? Maybe you should audition for Akon's new video clip or something!! If you really don't want to be a total LONER all your life then DO something about it already instead of just sitting there all day in that stupid classroom with that stupid expressionless face of yours! You know I have never met someone who has a freaking mask as a face!!-"

She stopped for a breather. _Man, this is so frustrating!!!!!!!!!!_

Then it slowly started to dawn to her…what she had just done.

Oh…shit.

She swallowed hard and prepared herself for what would come next.

Nothing came.

She slowly looked up at Gaara's face. The corners of his mouth were twitching weirdly and he refused to look at her. Slowly he removed his hand from the wall and walked off with an 'hmph'.

Hinata stood there for a moment, before realizing that she was holding her breath. Letting it out shakily she slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall. God, every time she talked to Gaara she seemed to lose a few years of her life…Still, everything would turn out all right…she hoped.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused he to scramble up to her feet quickly but she relaxed when she saw three familiar faces; although she quickly became suspicious when she saw the three males smiling sheepishly at her.

"You saw?" she said stiffly.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"We didn't mean to stalk you or anything!! And we only just saw him walk away… We were just trying to find you!!"

She glared at him suspiciously. Knowing them they were probably just trying to find out what she was up to.

"Reason?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Like you even know the way back home yourself, you'll probably just get lost again"

She blushed. That was true…man, she was really bad with directions. But wait, they came to look for her…so she won't get lost?

Was she supposed to be touched?

Ah well…

Punching Kiba's arms, she joined the guys to make it back home.

Their home.

* * *

The tension in the living room was almost tangible, everyone in the room casted nervous glances at the clock every few minutes. 

"Obaa-chan said she'll be here at ten right?" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "Shut up and just wait dobe"

Naruto's eyes bulged and he was about to make a snappy comeback when Hinata cut in angrily.

"Both of you shut up!!"

She was pissed. Kiba and Sasuke had taken the whole morning doing her hair and makeup. She shuddered at the memory. She couldn't wait until all this was over…

They all jumped when the doorbell rang.

Naruto being the nearest, scrambled to get up and went to the door. He opened it with an enthusiastic smile.

"Obaa-chan!!! Geez took you long en- oof!"

Tsunade had simply clubbed Naruto on the head and pushed him aside, paying no attention to his curses and protests. Her eyes, which were wide with shock, were on Hinata. She stared at her with disbelief for a second before she enveloped her niece into a fierce bear hug.

Hinata was about to grimace before she saw Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto mouth the word 'SMILE' to her. She forced a smile to her face just as Tsunade pulled back, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata-chan you've finally decided to join womanhood!! We can do so much fun things together like shopping!! You look so pretty!! But then again you always were…"

She continued to talk but Hinata was on a different planet. Shopping…? _SHOPPING?????!_ (insert scream here)

She had to get out of here.

But then…she hasn't ever seen Tsunade so happy before when she was around her.

A battle waged on in her head before she sighed.

With a pained smile she hugged Tsunade back.

"That sounds fun…Ob- Tsunade-san"

Tsunade stared at her in wonder before she dragged Hinata into the living room.

The three males stood there dumbfounded before Naruto shrugged.

"I'll take her stuff upstairs"

Kiba and Sasuke nodded before they joined Tsunade and Hinata in the living room. They had walked a few metres before they stopped. There was something wrong. Tsunade looked too serious and Hinata looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Hinata let out a shaky breath.

"Father did _what?????"_

Her voice got raised an octave higher at the end of her sentence.

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temple.

"Your father wants me to find you a fiancée"

Hinata just stared at her. She felt like as if someone had just slapped her in the face. She was _eighteen. _She had not been planning to marry anyone at the age of eighteen. Heck, she hadn't been planning to marry anyone for her entire life. A huge lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow.

"You're kidding"

She didn't care about how she was 'supposed' to speak now. Her mind was in a dead standstill. Why…why did her father have to control everything in her life?? Clenching her fists she looked at Tsunade's face desperately and couldn't find anything that showed any sort of indication that this was a prank.

Suddenly Kiba broke the serious atmosphere.

"She can't get engaged"

Hinata, who hadn't noticed before that Sasuke and Kiba were in the room gave him a thankful look before she sent him looks to tell him to go on. Tsunade gave him a suspicious look.

"And why not?"

He glanced at Sasuke desperately, who shrugged and muttered 'you're on your own'. Kiba made a mental note to kill him later. Swallowing, he racked his brains for anything. Anything.

The silence grew on. Hinata's eyes bulged bigger with looks of desperation and pleading. Tsunade's eyebrow's raised higher. He began to sweat as the pressure built. Godammit!

That was when Naruto stumbled into the living room looking confused.

And that was when pure inspiration hit Kiba.

He opened his mouth.

Everyone waited.

"She can't…"

Tsunade's eyebrows had disappeared. Hinata looked like a goldfish.

"She's dating Naruto"

"…."

There was silence. Pure silence. Before jaws dropped and the whole room erupted.

"NNAAAAAAAANNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Wwwwoooooooo!!!!! Chapter 7 is done!! xD And yes I left it on a cliffie (laughs evilly) But wait! I'm not done yet! Hehe, with this chapter I present you a SPECIAL STORY!!! WOOOT!! … anyway, read on!

* * *

**Sasuke's 'date'**

Okay so you may be wondering…what exactly happened on Sasuke's 'date' with Sakura? Well, my friends you shall soon find out…

------------------------

Sasuke drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as he waited for his project partner. The thought made him grin. Sakura was an interesting girl…she was loud, harsh, tomboyish, stubborn…yes, her personality clashed with his. But he enjoyed picking fights with her and watching her face get redder and redder with anger as he made snide and sarcastic comments at her, before he would say or do something sweet to her and then she'd mellow out.

She'd never admit but he knew that she was attracted to him.

…

Like he was attracted to h-

_THUMP._ Looking up he glared at Sakura before he rubbed his head.

Poking out her tongue, she smirked and took the seat opposite him.

"You looked so stupid with that weird expression on your face"

Scowling he quickly flicked Sakura's forehead.

"At least I don't always look stupid like you" he said, smirking with satisfaction as Sakura's face started to redden.

She was about to retort when…

"UCHIHA SASUKE, HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BELOVED AND YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sasuke only had a split second to realise what was happening before he quickly ducked a flying chair aimed squarely at his head. Looking up with dread, he saw his attacker.

Rock Lee.

He was currently regarding Sasuke with a very angry look. His thick (and fuzzy) eyebrows knitted together into a frown.

Sasuke sighed….why? WHY??? Of all days and places??

He felt a headache coming already.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK BEHIND MY BACK AND SEE MY SAKURA? IT IS UNYOUTHFUL! IT IS UNMANLY! FIGHT ME UCHIHA SASUKE!! FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN!!!!"

Sasuke ducked more flying chairs.

Oh god…

In the end, the trio got kicked out of the library by a rather angry librarian. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill something and Sakura wasn't very far off either. Lee on the other hand gave a nod of satisfaction, glad that Sasuke and Sakura weren't getting cosy in the library.

He smiled his blinding white smile and gave Sakura the good guy pose.

"I HAVE PROTECTED YOU AGAINST THE EVIL UCHIHA MY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura could only give a tired sigh. She turned to Sasuke.

"We'll do this another day ok?"

He 'hn-ed'

He watched as Sakura disappeared around the block (with Lee following closely behind her).

He punched the wall.

The gods. The spirits. The stars.

Anything…

_DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT STUPID IDIOT._

**.END.**

* * *

Haha, hope you liked that. Anyway don't get the wrong impression, I love Lee, he's one of my favourite characters. It's just that he's so funny…xD 

Until next time!! s2. everlasting.rainbow


End file.
